


Raindrops

by jarofactonbell



Series: Forecast: Turbulence, then clear skies [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: I tried to be funny, M/M, Mentioned! Hyojong, Mentioned! Wooseok, Mutual Pining, accurate depiction of who i am as a person, amazing mum friend hongseok, confessions in the rain, crying pretty son yan an, ice king changgu, language struggle, realistic portrayal of awkward people, too much rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofactonbell/pseuds/jarofactonbell
Summary: He hears the fussing, but he sees the worry in Changgu's eyes. The boy's nice eyebrows are pinched together and his mouth moves around, tasting the words he's about to say. It's pouring down from above and there's dirt on Changgu's nose and forehead. The wind tosses his wet hair like a rag. There is nothing attractive about either one of them under this weather.He lies. Changgu is the most beautiful boy he's ever seen, rain hailing or not. He defies the very physics of looks; like people caught under the rain should be like a wet dog - annoying and messy and drenched. But nooo, Yeo Changgu is like one of those manga love interests who scream innocent boy with heavy eyelashes and water dripping strategically down his prominent cheekbone and plump lips glistening with heaven's light.Yan An kinda hates him. He kinda wants to kiss him.





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another one. It's been sitting on my phone for ages and even though the first work in this series is a small meek little thing with minimal love, a comment by dew gave me inspiration to finish this fic. Please be kind and comment, I'm a sucker for soft Yanone, I hope fellow Universes enjoy this!
> 
> *Italics are in Mandarin dialogues*

Yan An did not come to Korea for this.

  
_Where is this? How does he get back? Where is his friend? What does that sign even **say**?_  
  
Itaewon-dong is a beautiful cultural hotpot - Yan An loves food, he loves meeting new people, he loves Korean meat.  
  
But he doesn't like to be lost in a foreign country where he can speak the language only some time but not really the other time. Specific statistics include 90% of effective communication and 10% very expressive hand gestures. At this point Yan An is just talking with his hands. No words are needed. 100% hand waving.  
  
He can't Korean today. _Non zero nada zilch._  
  
Screw his life.  
  
Yan An is a positive person. He's a ball of sunshine and love for the world. Not a lot of things bring him down - he knows what utter despair feels like, he knows Wooseok and Hyojong. He survived their collective shenanigans and kept a smile fixed on his face. Given the circumstances, he should be upbeat, but there is not much positivity happening at the moment.   
  
"Yo. What's wrong?" He turns, facing a shorter person, his own arms waving around maniacally. Kind of like I can't speak Korean please send help arm movements. "Can you speak...are you a foreigner?"  
  
Yan An shakes, then nods, jerking with his head and whole body.  
  
_"Chinese? You're Chinese right?"_  
  
Yan An nearly sobs at hearing Mandarin, clasping the boy's shoulder like he's saved all of humanity and restored virtue to all the lands.  
  
" _Please help me, I am lost, I do not speak this language at all_ ," Yan An shakes the boy who squeaks and tries to pry him off. People give them a wide berth and fan off against either side.  
  
" _Calm - calm down...- Buddha, you're a tall one_!" The boy gripes, pushing his wrists. " _My Chinese is shit don't trust me too much_."  
  
_"You have better Chinese than most of the people I've met for the last year don't be sad, friend,"_ Yan An takes a breather, _"who are you, what do I call you, where do I go to get back to SNU?"_  
  
_"Stop talking too fast I just literally told you I'm shit at Mandarin,"_ the boy grouses back. _"SNU?"_  
  
_"Did you not hear the other questions?"_  
  
_"You were speaking way too fast for me to catch up and I only heard the last bit,"_ he scrunches his nose. Yan An scrunches his face as a response. _"I'm Yeo Changgu."_  
  
_"I am Yan An. Lead me back to SNU please Yeo-xiōng."_  
  
_"Changgu-ge is fine."_ Changgu is already walking ahead of Yan An, mumbling irritatedly. "And you're good-looking too. All the pretty ones are weird. Thank you Buddha for listening to my prayers."  
  
Yan An hears words but he doesn't understand them. Probably not important.  
  
Yeo Changgu is a bit shorter than him - everybody is either a bit shorter or a lot shorter than him, with the exception of some who are literal giraffes (Wooseok and Shinwon). Yeo Changgu has an oval face, hair parted in the middle, bouncy and dark black. His shoulders are narrow, his whole body is thin - these Koreans need to eat more that doesn't look very healthy.   
  
Oh and he has really nice skin. Like when he was born, God decided to distill gold wine over his face with sweetened honey. Yan An isn't blind. The guy is good looking, like side profile against a white sheet under white light professional photo-shoot good.  
  
He shakes his head, tempted to slap himself. He needs to get back to campus and stay inside. The outdoor isn't for him who cannot language.  
  
_"Just catch the train back to stop 5 station 7,_ " Changgu points to the sign with the squiggle of Korean characters. Yan An sucks in a breath, ready to accept dying, lost in Seoul. " _A_ _re you okay?"_  He hopes his face conveys utter devastation.  _"...D_ _o you want me to come with you?"_  
  
_"Can you?"_ Yan An turns to clasp Yeo Changgu, his savior, his miracle, his angel on earth. _"I owe you so much gege_!"  
  
_"I'm going to SNU anyways. Hold on."_ He stares at the hand and back at Changgu's face. Is this a Korean thing, holding out palms for no reason? Should he hold out his own palm too that's a bit awkward..-  
  
_"Hold my hand you dumb ass tall freak."_  
  
Oh.  
  
Oops.  
  
He knew that.  
  
Yan An puts his hand on on top of Changgu's and breathes loudly out his nose. It's warm and Yan An tries to not hold it but also hold it at the same time because he likes ~~is gay for~~ the guy but he also needs to not get lost. Survival or abuse of kindness?  
  
People push against Yan An. Since he's tall, so he shakes like a Jenga tower leaning solely on one side, three seconds away from collapse. Some child shoves with his entire shoulder and the weight of hatred and Yan An topples, grabbing onto the nearest thing. That thing being Changgu.  
  
Yan An loves himself. But at that precise moment he hates that he's so _tall_ and _awkward_ and _just him_.  
  
Changgu takes about two seconds to close his mouth and grabs Yan An by the arm, pulling him closer. Yan An fidgets, flailing a bit as the heat of the other boy radiates to his cold frozen heart and he freezes just as immediately.   
  
_Oh my god I'm being held by a cute guy on a train in the middle of Seoul._  
  
He just wanted some authentic dumplings. He's broke and training for a degree that bleeds him dry of money. Yan An can't just up and leave for China - because tickets are expensive which he is broke for and he'll be tempted to stay and never come back. Flight attendant is great. Who does music? Who makes _money_ with music? He could've stayed back home where everything is easier...  
  
_"What's wrong?"_ He doesn't realise he's teary-eyed until Changgu pokes him. He's shaking and sniffing, nose turned to the thin windows of the train. " _Yan An?"_  
  
_"I just wanted some dumplings,"_ he sounds like a five-year-old, but he's really tired and he wants to go back to the dorm where it's nice and quiet where only his pillow knows his tears.   
  
_"I miss home,"_ he adds softly, quietly.  
  
The words are too soft and slurred for Changgu to catch, but he could feel Changgu tensing, fingers stiff on his upper arm. The train stutters to another stop and the hand on his arm tugs him, pulling him to a seat. Yan An sits underneath Changgu's bracketed arm placed on the wall behind his head. He's still sniffing, eyes rimming red.  
  
_"I have a hyung, wait older brother guy, I think we have some food in the fridge or some shit I'm not too sure. You're coming over there for a bit. He's going to force feed you,"_ Changgu mutters, fingers carding through his own hair.   
  
_"Are you trying to feed me Chinese food Yeo Changgu? Is this kidnap by food that I'm hearing?"_ He smirks at the standing boy who snorts derisively. _"They better be good. I have delicate taste buds and I'm Chinese."_  
  
_"Hongseok-ge is a champ at cooking. He can amend for my bad Mandarin. And it's not a kidnapping if you come voluntarily."_ Changgu pokes a finger to the centre of Yan An's forehead. _"Please stop crying."_  
  
_"Okay,"_ he closes his eyes.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _"Please marry me,"_ Yan An declares, nose still reeling from how God blessingly good the food was. _"I'm serious."_  
  
Hongseok grins from across the table, eye smile sweet. Yan An offers Buddha a silent thank for bumping into such an amazing cook. _"I'm glad you like it. The kids don't appreciate it that often."_  
  
That is the most offensive thing Yan An had heard in his entire life. How disrespectful are these children. How ungrateful. How oblivious. How blind to God's blessings are they.  
  
_"That is literally the most offensive thing I've heard. Who are these people, how do I end them, just gimme names?"_ He makes a show of rolling up his sleeves, planting elbows on the table a bit too loudly and swearing as the skin on his funny bones start to redden.   
  
Hongseok apparently finds this the most ridiculous thing to ever happen in his dorm, so he's laughing his ass off.  
  
Yan An pouts in betrayal. He should know better no one will love him for who he is. He will be stuck as the comedic relief until his mortal watch runs out of comedy juice and he will die as people crook nasty fingers at his shrivelled corpse. Pretty Little Liars style. He won't even get the nice coffin.  
  
_"I'm trying to stand up for you,"_ he whines, moving in his seat. Hongseok laughs even louder.   
  
_"Oh you absolute cutie,"_ the older man coos, _"you're so adorable. You're such a good kid. What department are you in?"_  
  
Yan An does a thing with his upper lips and eyebrows. Hongseok starts cracking up again.  
  
_"Wait don't tell me, I wanna guess. Uh law?"_    
  
Yan An prides himself in disgusted facial expressions. Judging from the amount of breaths that Hongseok takes before composing himself, he thinks he's doing a rather magnificent job.  
  
_"Medicine?"_ A shake. _"...Sports?"_ Yan An believes some answers are implied in silence. So he just stares.   
  
_"Oh. Oh you poor child. You're in music aren't you."_  
  
Yan An wants to laugh and cry at the same time. Hongseok reaches over and laces their hands together. Jostles his fingers a bit.  
  
_"Changgu doesn't just bring boys home and tell me to feed them. There's something either really wrong with you or you've managed to charm him so well he skipped steps in his dating schemes to bring you home to be inspected by his Mum Friend."_ Yan An half laughs half cries, rubbing the corners of his eyes with his sleeves.  
  
_"I think I'm a brilliant mix of both, although I'm leaning more towards the first one than the second one,"_ he puts a teary-eyed smile to his quip. Yan An feels like a wet towel - too heavy and dripping with liquid to be any use.  
  
_"I can't blame him if he wants to get my approval straight away. You're hot stuff,"_ Hongseok fails to whistle. Yan An laughs, pulling away from Hongseok's grip to slap the table with his hands. _"You get what I mean._ " The man bristles.   
  
_"I'm always hot stuff,"_ he grins, _"but nowadays I'm just mainly a mess. Trash stuff. It's been...a long month."_  
  
Hongseok doesn't say much. Leans forward and stares into his face. Yan An stutters a breath in.  
  
_"At the beginning of my time in Korea I was fine with not eating Chinese food because I was like yes no repetitive food that I've been eating for nineteen years. Then gradually I'm just getting flooded with work. There's no time for anything or to eat proper food or to rest. Every year I see people graduate with a job I feel the need to work harder with the scholarship that I snagged, but it's just heavy. It's such a burden to be economically and mentally sufficient and I can barely manage one let alone two. I saved up everything to go back home and just breathe, but I had a whole incident with my laptop breaking so now I can't call my parents and buy tickets because all the money's gone to fix the damn thing. I thought to myself, there's gotta something cheerful out of this bad life choice, so I went out in search of dumplings so that it can alleviate the homesickness. There I was in the middle of a market and the lady opened her mouth to say something and I realised that I have completely forgotten how to Korean."_  
  
Hongseok looks like he wants to give Yan Ab a hug. Yan An wants to give himself a hug too. He's a mess. Not a cute one. Just a mess.  
  
_"Turns out there are nice people here who help lost foreigners."_ He's not sniffling, but there are these tears that are falling down his face. " _Thank you ge for cooking me Chinese food. It's a bit like my mum's. I think I'm just crying because I miss her so much. I'll call her in a bit. And my dad too. I miss both of them."_  
  
Hongseok takes this time to move next to Yan An, arm thrown around his shoulder. He hasn't cried in so long he's forgotten how incredibly inconvenient a blocked nose and puffy eyes and scratchy throat are. He can taste the regret at crying altogether. It tastes like bile and snot and stupid teenage rebellion.  
  
There is the sound of a closing door. Someone trips over a shoe and swears. He chokes and coughs on a sob. Sees Changgu dragging a leg behind the threshold to the kitchen and a leg stretched on the kitchen floor.  
  
_"Why are you crying?"_ Yan An opens his mouth to answer, "hyung I brought him to you so you can cheer him up, not make him cry even more."  
  
_"He's not making me cry I've just revealed my sob story,"_ he rubs his nose until he's sure it's Rudolph the Reindeer Red, _"literally a sob story."_  
  
_"Jesus Christ you're such a handful,"_ he hears the boy mutters through his teeth. Yan An refuses to let pretty Korean boys ruin his dramatic soap opera screen time. He's upset god damn it -  there are Koreans everywhere and his only connection to China are one grinning Korean and another grumpy (hot) one in a small student kitchen. He'd basically entitled to dramatic dialogues at this point. It's in his plan and everything: Friday, have a breakdown in Itaewon and pour entire life story over a kitchen table to a stranger. Remember to be extra. Be ready to blubber attractively.  
  
"Where do you live?" Yan An blinks. "Wait shit do you even live on campus?"  
  
_"You are saying these words but I don't understand them please translate to Mandarin,"_ he shoots back, ducking behind Hongseok. Changgu predictably shoots out a hand to pinch him.  
  
"Hyung, come on, let me get at him!"   
  
"No killing your guests before they leave the house," he knows he's lucky in choosing Hongseok as his protector because he shifts bodily between Changgu and Yan An. _"You took him home and you're responsible for him. Look at how cute he is. How sweet and wretched. Take pity for him."_ Hongseok winks. Yan An can't stop the smile sitting on his cheeks.   
  
**"Traitor,"** Changgu fakes a glare but he's smiling too. " _Come on drama queen, which dorm are you in?"_  
  
_"I can walk there by myself. No really, it's fine,"_ Yan An slips on his shoes and nearly trips at the absurdity of even thinking about asking these two kind boys to help him any longer than they had. He's petty and spoiled but not that much. Yan An has limits and damn it he will walk under the heavy rain just to prove his point.  
  
He's out of the door before he can mull it over. It's too late for regret now. He, the tall idiot from Shanghai must make the long trek home. There is water falling onto his face and hair. He's constantly spitting out dust and stuff from the rain that got into his mouth. Yan An pretends there's like a cinematic backdrop to his dramatic monologue, but at best there are flapping flags and leaves torn off trees. Maybe some rubbish bags drifting through the wind wanting to start again.  
  
The rain suddenly stops falling into his face. There is no more water. A thing hits him on the top of his head and Yan An is jumping away and there's like a hand or something grabbing onto him and _help I'm a broke Chinese not a rich one don't mug me under the rain please..._  
  
_"Are you okay? Yan An, stop stop it's me Changgu wait wait,"_ the stupid metal hook thing rips off chunks of his hair while it's stuck there. There is a significantly loud clatter of umbrella hitting wet concrete. Yan An stops blubbering to see Changgu grabbing both of his wrists and staring at him.   
  
_"Why are you - where - what - how,"_ he flaps his arms and the hands press down on his wrists a bit firmer. _"Did you follow me here?"_  
  
Changgu gives him a look.  
  
_"Don't be stupid. I want to walk you back. It's not a burden on me to. I want to make sure you don't get lost or mugged. You were also crying, hence I don't think it's a good idea to let a crying 6 foot kid trek around in the rain."_  
  
He hears the fussing, but he sees the worry in Changgu's eyes. The boy's nice eyebrows are pinched together and his mouth moves around, tasting the words he's about to say. It's pouring down from above and there's dirt on Changgu's nose and forehead. The wind tosses his wet hair like a rag. There is nothing attractive about either one of them under this weather.  
  
He lies. Changgu is the most beautiful boy he's ever seen, rain hailing or not. He defies the very physics of looks; like people caught under the rain should be like a wet dog - annoying and messy and drenched. But _nooo,_ Yeo Changgu is like one of those manga love interests who scream innocent boy with heavy eyelashes and water dripping strategically down his prominent cheekbone and plump lips glistening with heaven's light.  
  
Yan An kinda hates him. He kinda wants to kiss him.   
  
Changgu must've sensed his inner conflict because he's removing one hand from Yan An's wrist and picking up the umbrella, pulling it over their heads. Yan An is less hysterical now, hiccupping once in a while, veins jumping under Changgu's grip.  
  
_"I know you still miss China even though you say you don't and I feel bad about the laptop incident...-"_  
  
Yan An pulls his wrist away. Turns to the boy and brushes water from his face.  
  
_"Okay seriously, how dare you. How dare you come out of nowhere, take me to your friend who cooked for me, chase after me in a fucking downpour and then worry about my clumsiness. Like is this God telling me I should've been a nicer person in my past life because the people I like saw how much of a loser I am and they probably won't talk to me again...-"_  
  
Changgu stops and pulls on Yan An's sleeve. Yan An has justifications for the face he pulls. He's whining. He needs a moment.   
  
The movies are wrong. There's no pause in time where the water droplets suspend in midair. There's no dramatic OST playing while Changgu pulls Yan An closer to him, eyes wide. Instead it's howling wing and rain splashing onto faces and hair whipping eyes and curses thrown around as dirt got into nostrils.   
  
Oh and Changgu pulls him too quickly and his shoulder is _this_ close to breaking Changgu's nose. They both pause suddenly before any breaking could occur and Changgu steadies himself, tipping his head up.  
  
_"I wanted to chase after you. No. Listen. I'm talking, you've done way too much today. I wanted to walk your stupid dumb crying Chinese ass home and make sure you're dry and clean. Not because I feel bad, because you're cute and I'm whipped the first three minutes into talking bad Mandarin with you and you keep grabbing me. Like. Can you not. I'm a weak man. I can only tolerate so much."_  
  
He really hates it when people confess under the rain. It's wet and there's dirt everywhere.  
  
_"That's so mean. You're so mean,"_ he whines, bumping forehead to Changgu. _"You're supposed to forget all about me because I'm weird and tall and awkward and you're hot and nice and like, **Korean.** Why would you even bother with me?"_  
  
_"I need you to look in a mirror before you talk."_  
  
_"I'm still ugly, fam."_  
  
_"We can continue this over coffee. Saturday. Tell your friend my name, he should know how to get my number,"_ Changgu spins him to a door he didn't realise was there all along. He almost sobs in relief, legs already ready to sprint inside and just sleep or squeal. Yan An whips his head back to Changgu, narrowly missing an eye and cusps the boy under the chin tentatively, touching their foreheads together.  
  
_"If you ask me on a date I can't guarantee that I won't be weird,"_ Changgu grins. _"But I'm willing to try."_ A drop falls on the top of his head. _"Thank you so much."_  
  
_"You're an ugly crier,"_ the boy deadpans back. Yan An's face falls. _"It's not like it's a bad thing."_  
  
_"Don't be mean. I'm delicate,"_ he whines, but there's no bite. Changgu pulls him down, holding him by the back of his neck. There's a flash of lightning and something hot on his cheek. He feels that slam of vertigo people talk about now. Wow. Not nice. Stupid emotions.  
  
_"You made me skip so many steps in my dating plans. Don't make me skip more."_

 _"What do you mean skip more?"_  
  
Yan An is gaping like a fish. He doesn't care. He looks ugly and disgusting under the rain, his eyes are red and puffy. There are a total of zero things attractive about him.  
  
_"Go inside,"_ Changgu pushes him, _"see you Saturday."_  
  
_"I promise to look decent on the date!"_  
  
Changgu looks devastatingly distinct and otherworldly under the sheet of rain slamming over his hair. Yan An can hear the lyrics he's going to write now, beautiful creature under the lamplight and rain.  
  
_"You're breathtaking."_  
  
Yeo Changgu can't hear his voice under the roaring sheets of water, but he lifts a hand, nodding at him to go inside. Yan An turns.  
  
When he looks outside the window Changgu is still looking at his door. Then he turns and walks away, umbrella with a giant Totoro distinct in the rain.  
  
Shinwon is throwing a fit when he sees Yan An. A bath and a warm meal later, he's blowing his hair and nagging him, screaming about how worried he was and how 'I was this close to going to the police station please don't disappear again you gave me a heart attack.'  
  
"So who helped you back?"  
  
He's not helping his case. He's smiling dopily. Shinwon tugs on his hair.  
  
"Yeo Changgu."  
  
Shinwon nearly chucked the hairdryer across the room.  
  
_"Yeo Changgu?"_  
  
Yan An nods. Tells him everything.  
  
"Fuck kid how did you even get the ice king to force his friend to feed you and chase after you in the rain?"  
  
"I honestly don't know hyung." 

Shinwon pauses, hairdryer dangerously hanging by the cord. He slaps his thighs.  
  
"I will make you hot even if it's the last thing I do."

  
  
When Changgu walks to the cafe on a surprisingly mellow-weathered Saturday, he blinks as a head of fluffy black hair and giant engulfing jumper sits facing the window.   
  
The head turns and Changgu nearly trips over his feet.  
  
"Hey Yeo Changgu."  
  
Yan An is bathing under the sun and he's beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Mutual whipped boyfriends makes me happy. Please view this and share it around.


End file.
